Boreas Seabed (mission)
Category:Factions missions Mission Objectives Primary There are two parts to this mission: in the first part, the party is expected to beat 3 Luxon teams, thus earning the right to wield the Spear of Archemorus. In the later part, the party is to use the spear to defeat the mighty kraken named Zhu Hanuku. Part 1: The two bosses that are with every team have a Resurrection Signet each, which they will use instantly when one of their team members dies. The first team will come from the left, it will be a led by Daeman and Seaguard Eli. The biggest threat they pose is the interruption they can inflict. Daeman has Choking Gas and can shut down a spell caster completely for some time. The next team will come from the middle and will feature Aurora and Seaguard Gita. Seaguard Gita is a monk so it's best to dispatch her quickly. Beware Aurora's Barrage skill as it deals Area of Effect damage. Also, the two Luxon Warriors of this team can be a problem if they gang up on a spellcaster. The third team is Argo's team and he can be quite formidable for the unaware. His elementalist attacks and especially his special skill Argo's Cry can easily overwhelm the party if they are not prepared. The other boss, Seaguard Hala, is a mesmer but offers minimal threat. The party should focus its attack on Argo from the very beginning and make sure to interrupt his cry. After the three teams are defeated, a cutscene will lead to the next part. Part 2: To make the kraken Zhu Hanuku appear on the map, you must first kill a specific group of Kraken Spawn that patrol along the edge of the Jade Sea. Exit the arena through the gate that opened after the Part 1 cutscene (opposite the spear pedestal). You will be walking out onto the Jade Sea. There will be groups of Naga and Rot Wallows on the shore. Once you get to the sea, you will encounter groups of Creeping Carp and the like, but you will also notice groups of Kraken Spawn. Destroy these and a new Kraken Spawn will appear that will head to a destination further east. Kill this seconds group of Kraken Spawn to make Zhu Hanuku appear. The kraken Zhu Hanuku has only two skills: Resurrect which enables him to resurrect the recently slain spawn and a very devastating spell called Jade Fury. Defeating the kraken can be easily achieved if the party keeps him interrupted to shut down the monster's lone offensive skill, Jade Fury. If this skill is denied, killing the monster will noticeably easier. One Necromancer with Spinal Shivers/Shivers of Dread and a Wailing Wand can keep the kraken interrupted permanently. Warriors and Assassins can also bring an interrupt, such as Distracting Blow and Disrupting Stab. Ritualists can bring Dissonance and cast it near the kraken. A Ranger with 16 Marksmanship can use Broad Head Arrow (it can be captured from Daeman earlier in the mission) to keep Zhu Hanuku constantly dazed as long as he has enough Expertise to keep meeting the energy cost. Concussion Shot could provide a non-elite alternative, if the player felt that he could interrupt one of the kraken's skills(since Jade Fury takes 3 seconds to activate, this shouldn't be a challenge). Alternatively, he can simply bring Distracting Shot and Savage Shot, and just alternate them. As both the Kraken's skills have a fairly long cast time and cooldown, this should be easy to do. An Assassin with Beguiling Haze can also help to keep Zhu Hanuku dazed. If you do not have several interrupters, it is advisable to not interrupt his Resurrect. Instead, after he resurrects the Kraken Spawn kill them to charge the spear. Zhu Hanuku still has a very high health and armor level, as well as a quite potent ranged attack. The damage dealt by the Spear of Archemorus is multiplied several times against him, though, so it is highly recommended to enter this battle with the spear fully charged. On a level 5 charge, the spear can deal up to 1900 damage when used against the kraken. Afterwards, your party ends up in the challenge mission zone Zos Shivros Channel. Notes *Since the Spear of Archemorus does not have to be held to charge up its best to have the tank of the party carry it from place to place. The way the spear works is that it charges up as more and more creatures die around it. So, it's best that the wielder not be standing at the back. The spear charges in levels as creatures die nearby. The maximum level of charge is 5. When dropped, the spirit of Archemorus will be seen emerging from the spear and then shortly after, the damage that was stored in the spear will be released to nearby foes. A fully charged spear will do 300 damage to nearby ordinary foes and 1900 damage to nearby Zhu Hanuku (roughly 1/5 of his health). *The hostile level 20 Elder Crabs at the beginning of the mission (first group of Luxons) can be charmed by a Ranger's Charm Animal skill. *For a Necromancer, Grenth's Balance works well on the Kraken as well. Carry the fully charged spear right up to the Kraken, and drop it, then flee. You'll take massive damage from the initial onslaught, but Grenth's Balance will fully recharge all your health, and do massive damage to the Kraken. This can be used in a tanking procedure as well, fighting the spawn, raising minions and then blasting the Kraken with Grenth's when health gets low. High Death Magic and Soul Reaping attributes are needed for this procedure, using Animate Vampiric Horror, Deathly Swarm, Bitter Chill, and Rotting Flesh. Additionally, Life Siphon will aid in maintaining a minimal health and if Monk is used as a secondary proffesion, Healing Breeze will keep you alive even through a Jade Fury, provided you can manage to keep vampiric minions in play, and life siphon on the Kraken... *If you are soloing this mission (with henchmen only) change your secondary profession to Ranger. Equip any bow, and take Distracting Shot with you. When Zhu Hanuku uses Jade Fury, swap to the bow, and use Distracting Shot, after which you can swap back to your normal weapon. By the time Zhu Hanuku can use Fury again, Distracting Shot has recharged, and Hanuku can be interrupted again. Resurrected Kraken Spawns are no threat even to a party full of henchmen, so Hanuku's Resurrect can be quite safely ignored. *Alternatively, you can switch to Mesmer and use Power Return every 7 seconds for an interrupt. Consider bringing another interrupt like Power Spike as well, just in case. *Since the Spear of Archemorus deals a massive amount of damage fully charged, one way of fighting is to allow the Kraken to ressurect one spawn, then kill it while it has minimal health. This allows the spear to be charged up, and while one person interrupts Jade Fury, the others can work on charging the spear. This will allow you to deal a great amount of damage, while avoiding the massive damage from Jade Fury. Rewards *500 Luxon Faction *1,000 XP, 100 gold, and 1 Skill Point *Complete the mission objectives before 25 minutes. This earns 1500 XP, 150 gold, and 1 Skill Point. *Complete the mission objectives before 20 minutes. This earns 2000 XP, 200 gold, and 1 Skill Point. Bosses and Skill Captures * Seaguard Eli - Dragon Slash * Daeman - Broad Head Arrow * Aurora - Barrage * Seaguard Gita - Life Sheath * Seaguard Hala - Power Leech * Argo - Mind Burn Trivia *Boreas Seabed is probably named after the Greek god of the north wind.